What About Me
by NileyFreakk
Summary: Miley is in love with Nick while he loves Nicole aka. his co-star in JONAS. That is breaking Miley's heart.. Will he realize that? If he does what will he do? Plz.. better trailer inside and review!
1. Trailer

**Hey guys ;) I'm new here so, I wanted to make a niley story! A short one anyway! So, I would like for you guys to review if you like this...plz?**

''What About Me'' Niley Story Trailer

Miley and her little sister won a vacation to a LA. Her little sister being a fan of JONAS got the chance to go behind the scenes of the new season. There Miley met Nick. Nick and Miley started being friends while Mil;ey was starting to develop feeling for him. But what happens when she sees the real him? And by that I mean, Nick is in love but not with her but with his co-star Nicole. They played on screen as a couple and he develop feeling for her as she did for him. That broke Miley's heart. But will Nick realize that his breaking Miley's heart? If he does what will he do? Or will he forget about her?

Find in:

''What About Me''

**REVIEW PLEASE! Not good with trailer but you get the idea! Plz review!**

**-Michelle**


	2. Chapter 1:New Day, New Road

**Hey guys! I do not own anything but the plot! Plz review.. for me plz? **

**;) Anyways here is the first chapter!**

Miley's POV:

Its been hours since my butt has been stuck in this seat. Hours, freaking hours of hearing my little sister complain. Hours that I regret so so much. I should have never agreed to this. I'm 17 for crying out loud! What 17 girl would take her little sister to a whole summer trip to L.A?

''_A caring, responsible, loving big sister'' _

Those were my mother words. Well, if you know me, I'm not caring, well only to my family in which case I do have to care of my little sister. I am sooo not responsible. One day I was supposed to take care of my neighbor's cat and I was so responsible that I ended buying a new one. Well, loving? I do love my family. But that's it! I am a big sister. I am, and I would anything to care of my lil sis. What's the problem? Her. Yes my little sister.

Gabriella. Or should I say the little devil… You might think I go too far but I'm not. Let me tell you about her.

Her hair is long and wavy with brown little curls. Her eyes are blue crystals like mine. You see her and you say…

''_Aww, what a cutie'' _

Okay sure, she may smile her little white pearls you called teeth in a brilliant smile but inside she's a little devil. But I'm gonna stop, I'm not gonna get dirty.

So, as I was saying, I'm here in the airplane seat, headphones on my ears and my head moving from the song on my Ipod, ''Big Time'' by Big Time Rush. I love this song! And is not because I may have a crush on Logan.

_'' __Make it count, play it straight, don't look back, don't hesitate, when you go big time!''_

Yeah, sometimes I wish I can make it big.

''Miley! I want your Ipod!'' Said Gabriella.

Yeah but with her around. Forget it.

When we landed the next thing I notice were two arms wrapped around me in a tight hug.

'' I'm so glad you guys are here for the summer!''

Taylor, my cousin said as we step out of the L.A, airport. She moved here alone at the age of 18, she's 25 now. I know I'm so jealous. I wish I could do that. But that's not the only thing I'm jealous about her. I mean look at her. Her perfect blonde hair shines like the sun, her perfect blue eyes, her perfect smile, her pefect body, her perfect everything! Back home when we were younger she was better at me at everything even at sleeping. How? I have no idea but she is, well, atleast that's what people tell me. Anyways she has everything and with her is, who I am spending this 2010 summer! Wooo FUN! NOT!

''Okay guys, so first thing I want you to meet is my boyfriend.'' A driving Taylor said to me as I glanced out the window and out the streets of L.A.

''What's his name?'' Asked as noisy Gabriella.

''Joe, you guys will love him'' Taylor said with a big grin on her face. Oh well, let the fun begin. Come on, what else could happen? I'm already on hell.

**Ok, I know it sucks but it is my first chapter! So, what do you think would happen? And I'm so sorry if I did any mistakes. I have WordPard so it sucks! Anyway review? Thanks!**


	3. Chpter 2:Crazy little kid!

**Review Please?**

**Continued From last time…**

''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KNOW JONAS!''

Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs, well, at least on my ear as we got in Taylor's car. Apparently Taylor works for a couple of rockstar's. Rockstar's that my sister I bet is crazy for.

'' Well, believe it hun'' smiled a proud Taylor.'' So you mean Joe from JONAS is your boyfriend?'' Asked Gabriella. Taylor just nodded while remaining silence. Weird. I mean your boyfriend is a rockstar.. Hello? Don't you feel like happy or something? I'm not like that for sure. I like they guy doesn't matter if he's a striper! What matters to me is how is treats me and his personality. (**A/N KEEP THAT IN MIND VIEWERS!)**

After some minutes Taylor's car was pulling in a building. I'm guessing her work? Your probably asking why would I by in my cousin's work. But my sister ever since she knew where Taylor worked, she wanted to meet **them.**

We were passing many people as we walked. We passed cameras, dressing rooms, game rooms and that kind of stuff you find in those building where you film movies. Then we stopped in what seems the set? It was a scene with a pool and a nice view of the beach.

People were screaming at each other on things like, where to shoot first or something like that. Then I heard a scream. But not just any scream. My sister screams. I followed her gaze to see 3 boys standing next to the camera; they were looking around themselves like they didn't know the place. But oh well, why should I care right?

''Gaby keep it down!'' Taylor whisper in a yell voice as Gabriella just kept screaming in pure shock like a kid. WAIT! She is a kid. The tree boys turned around at the sound of yelling filled their ears. Taylor in a second placed her hand in my sister's mouth to stop her from screaming. God, how embarrassing! The tree boys started too walked towards us. Taylor keeps her hand in my sis mouth as she remained silence. Me? I was looking around like I didn't know what was going on. **But then the boys approached us.**

**Sorry is short! But if I get 1 review I will post the next chap, tonight!**


	4. Chapter 3:This strange feeling

**HEY GUYS! I know, its been awhile since I last update but I went on vacation and didn't tell you guys and I'm sorry! So, I owned you guys BIG TIME!Plzz, review if you want more! Oh and just incase this movie only has like 3 or 4 parts left because all of this happens in one day which is the set day… Yeah, I might of told you guys! Sorry! Anyway on with the story!**

The tree boys were now infront of us. I looked over at Taylor which got my sister to shut the hell up and I watched her face. It was, filled of embarrassment I mean who wouldn't but also scared? Why would she be scared? The she spoke..

Taylor: I'm so sorry, it will not happen again! [scared]

Joe: [laughs] Is alright [smiles] Hey I'm Joe.

And once again I hear my sister scream. Ugh! When will this end? But wait, isn't Joe her boyfriend?

Taylor: [turns to Gabriella and whispers] Shut up! [turns to the boys] Sorry again

Okay? What's going on here?

Nick: Is alright, she's a fan [looks at Gabriella] You are a fan right?

Gabriella: [nods]

So, then I hear a voice towards me..

Nick: [looks at Miley] And you are?

Miley: [looks at him] I'm sorry, I'm Miley

The curly haired boy smiled at me but not one of those friendly smiles, this smile meant sometime more but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But one thing for sure I know. It was completely beautiful. A beautiful smile in quite a hot guy, I have to say.

Nick:[ shakes her hand while looking in her eyes]

While we shake hands I felt his eyes in mine and I felt this feeling I've never felt before and like it maybe is him? Meanwhile, I saw his eyes,. They were perfect, they were honey brown and hazel, and they were perfect to stare at. They made my knees go weak and OMG! What's wrong with me? This is a rockstar I'm talking about, yeah sure I don't care if he is one but I just met him and here I am shaking hands with him and staring in his amazing eyes.

We stood like that for a couple of seconds when I heard Taylor speaking.

Taylor: Miles, meet Joe and Kevin, Nick, older brothers [smiles]

Miley:[turns away from Nick and smiles at them] Hi!

Kevin: [smiles] Nice to meet you and who's this cutie? [smiles at Gabriella]

Miley: Oh this is Gabriella my little sister, she's a big fan of your band.

Joe:[ smiles] Well, is so nice to meet you Gabriella.

Gabriella:[smiles] Are you guys filming JONAS L.A?

Nick: Yeah, we were just getting ready to film.

Taylor: Oh well, my apologies, we were just leaving [turns to Miley and Gabriella] Common guys!

Miley: [looks at Nick] It was nice meeting you [smiles and walks away with Taylor and Gabriella]

Nick:[ looks after her and smiles]

**TO BE CONTINED!**

**WOW! LAME EPISODE HUH? BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW PLZZZ!**


	5. Chapter 4:Jealous

**-clears throat- Well, hi? OKAY Okay I'M SORRY! I know, I know, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I REVIEW! ARE YOU MAKING THE NEXT ONE? Well, I'm sorry everyone, I kind of quit but I'm back, and I have a couple of ideas in mind, and I'm uploading the trailer! So, I'm sorry again and since I'M REALLY SORRY, I won't beg you guys to review… BUT if you want you can always review ;). Ok, so now with the story!.**

**Continued From last time.**

**Miley's POV**

So, after that amazing! But embarrassing (Bella) moment with the brothers, we got to Taylor's office but of course not before something happened.

Flashback

_We kept walking and walking, when this beautiful, light-headed girl walked towards us. Gabriella let out another scream so, I'm guessing is another star._

''_OMG! YOUR NICOLE ANDERSON!'' The girl, which I assume is Nicole Anderson smiled, and laughed._

''_Yes that's me! What's your name?'' Without even letting her finish my sister was already hugging her._

''_I'm Gabriella, I LOVE YOU! I love Macy's character! YOU'RE MY IDOL!''_

_Idol? Yeah, right, she just wants an autograph._

''_Ok, Gaby, let go of Nicole please'' A scared Taylor said as she grabbed my sister._

''_Oh no worries. So Gabriella, would you like a tour around set?''_

_And then again another scream._

So, now, I'm here in Taylor's office as my sister is somewhere is the building. Curiosity took over me as I remember Taylor's face every time my sister did something embarrassing. Scared, fear, embarrassment. Hmm…

''Hey Tay?'' she looked at me.

'' Is Joe really your boyfriend?'' WHAT? Something is fishy here!

''Uhh, yeah, why would you ask?'' I swear she was nervous!

'' Nothing is just, that when he saw you, he didn't, kiss you or well, he ignored you'' I told her the nice way. Ok, so ,maybe not that nice, but its better right?

''mmmmm'' Ok, she was DEFINETLY nervous!

''Common Tay, tell me!'' Yeah, TELL ME!

She sighed ''Fine, his not my boyfriend.. I'm just a normal worker here''

Wow! Why did she lied?

''But then, why did you lie?'' She looked at me with a sigh.

''I don't know, I was trying to get you jealous.'' WAIT WHAT? Me, jealous?

''Why?'' I asked confused.

''Because I thought that you had a boyfriend and I didn't to be seem the lonely one''

WOW, and I say I'm dramatic.

''Tay, first, I've never had a boyfriend. Second, I think the lonely one here is me. And third, why would you want me jealous?''

She answered with a sigh. '' Because your beautiful, Back home, I was jealous of you, you were prettier than me and that's the only reason I left. I was jealous of you and still am. I'm sorry''

Aww, I can't believe this. SHE was jealous of me? Wow, I'M Beautiful?

''Thanks Tay, but there is nothing to worry about, and if I'm that beautiful, then why hasn't any guy told me?''

Yeah, that's right, not one single guy. Man, I'm such a loser! Right before she could answer, the cute, curly-haired boy walked in the office.

**So, again I'm sorry, and I'll update as soon as I can ;) **


End file.
